The Heart Never Lies
by TonksInTheImpala
Summary: When John and Mary return from their honeymoon, they're both wondering where Molly has gone too, Sherlock does not seem too worried. A Sherlolly fanfic just because I adore them. Rated M just for safety as I do not know where there story yet will bring us. Also I do not own any of the characters. REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a week after John and Mary's wedding, they were currently at their honeymoon, and Sherlock was bored out of his mind, he'd already shot new holes in the wall, poisoned the stray cat on Baker Street five times, and annoyed Lestrade with new texts every few minutes asking for a case.

Finally Lestrade contacted him, there'd been a murder, a most exciting one by the sound of it, Sherlock swiftly put on his Belstaff coat and his trusted blue scarf, before exiting through the door of 221B Baker Street.

He hauled in a taxi and left the address with the driver, "St. Barts. Please, as fast as you can." The driver just nodded and drove off, half way to his destination Sherlock remembered something very uncomfortable, a couple of days ago Molly, the pathologist at St. Barts. and her fiancée had broken up, he scoffed, no doubt would he have to listen to her quite sobs, and that was not something he was looking forward to.

The detective inspector was waiting outside the morgue as the taxi turned around the corner; Sherlock handed over money to the taxi driver and exited the taxi, pacing quickly to Lestrades side. They walked through the doors and encountered Dr. Stamford, "where's Molly?" Lestrade asked at Sherlock side.

"Oh, um, she's not here" he said before quickly scurrying into his office, Sherlock let out another scoff, he was stating the obvious, which Sherlock despised, he walked to the dead body, he didn't have the time to wonder where Molly was, she was probably just crying, and he was happy it wasn't in his presence.

A week had gone by, Molly wasn't back, and Sherlock didn't notice, John and Mary had finally returned, thankfully the week had not been slow, loads of murders to solve, and Sherlock was in a good mood when John came to see him, "had a nice couple of weeks then, yeah?" John asked as he sat in his chair of preference. "Marvellous, there have been enough murders to keep me busy for the last week, of course none of them took me too long to solve," Sherlock answered matter of factly.

John smirked, he was happy Sherlock had not decided to call him every hour, and even though he was sure he'd annoyed the poor Lestrade, he didn't exactly share Sherlock's happiness of all the murdered and dead people. "You haven't pressed Lestrade or poor Molly too much have, you?" John asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well i'm sure Lestrade has seen me enough for the rest of the month, and Molly haven't been at work since you two left." Sherlock said now busy with an experiment. John unlike Sherlock wondered where Molly could be, he would ask Mary when he got home, she'd be sure to know. The rest of the day was uneventful, but thankfully Sherlock had not turned sour before John left.

John returned home in time for dinner, Mary had made chicken and rice, seasoned with curry, which just so happened to be one of Johns favourite spices. They watched telly together on the couch, talked about their days, and simply just enjoyed each others company as always. It wasn't until they were snugly in bed John remembered the mystery about Molly, "Darling, you haven't by any chance heard from Molly?" He inquired.

Mary looked at her husband with a puzzled look in her eyes, "no I haven't, why, is something the matter?" She asked he could see she was curious as to why he was asking. "Apparently she hasn't been at St. Barts. For the last two weeks, and no one's heard from her either, now i'm sure she's fine, i'm just wondering where she could possibly be." He told his wife nonchalantly.

The next day Mary had started asking people at the hospital about Molly's whereabouts, no one questioned her motives as she was one of Molly's closest friends, but Mary did not succeed, so she went to see her husband and his *not so caring* friend at Baker Street.

Mary arrived by taxi at Baker Street and went up the stairs, she'd gotten used to letting herself in, and the door was almost never locked. She'd decided to take it to the Consulting Detective as his next case, she new John was usually able to talk Sherlock into taking cases he wasn't really interested in, and she hoped this was one of those times, she didn't really know what to think had happened to her dear friend, she just hoped it wasn't something bad.

Sherlock groaned when she'd stated her case, telling him he needed to go look for her, if not to get her back home, then to at least let Mary and John know she was alright. After over an hour trying to persuade him with her pleas, Sherlock finally gave in, he threw up his arms in defeat, and stalked into his room, leaving Mary and John to fend for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Molly had watched John and Mary get in the car after their wedding, waving and wishing them a good honeymoon, she'd noticed Sherlock leaving earlier, and new that the newlyweds were happily oblivious to that fact, they had fortunately been too affectionate towards each other to really notice anything at all. Molly was sure they would have been disappointed if they knew the best man had left their wedding early, she for one did not intend to tell them.

She'd gone home with Tom, even after that whole 'meat dagger' incident, she'd been so embarrassed, but being her she hadn't mentioned it, since stabbing him with the fork, she did feel bad about that, which she had expressed to her fiancé soon after. Molly was in the bathroom and there was a soft knock on the door, Tom walked through grabbing his toothbrush from the small cabinet on the wall.

"You're never going to be over him are you," Tom suddenly spoke, amazed at his bravery, Molly looked at him, and she knew he'd seen the way she'd looked at Sherlock, the world's only consulting detective, she'd cried during his speech, but as had many others, she suspected he'd seen the way she looked at him during the beautiful song he played for the happy couple on his violin, while everyone was staring at John and Mary, she had been steeling glances of Sherlock, and his way of caressing his instrument.

Molly looked defeated to her feet, she wasn't over Sherlock, and no, she never would be, deep down she knew it wasn't fair to Tom, or her for that matter, neither of them would ever be happy in their relationship. Tom understood, they didn't break up right away, but they both knew it was coming, so only a couple of days later Tom had packed his things and left her flat, leaving Molly behind trying to stifle her sobs.

She wasn't sure when she made the decision, but she called Mike Stamford and told him she needed a chat. "I'm afraid i'm going to leave St. Barts. And i'm not entirely sure for how long" she said staring at her feet, "wait, I don't understand, what's going on Molly" the doctor asked her. "I just have to get away, from all of this, from," she stopped in her sentence, Mike knew of course, about her feelings, it seemed like everyone did.

"From Sherlock" he finished, watching as the brown eyes darted to his, confirming his suspicion. "I don't want anyone to know either, and I understand fully if you can't keep me here." She told him, "I ensure you that you will still have a job here when you find it safe to return, you are after all the best pathologist we've ever had." Molly's cheeks flushed, she was moved of the kind mans words, and thanked him for understanding her.

She'd left the next day, she had decided to stay at her parents' cabin, it was a good deal away from London, and she new many people in the town, including a very good old friend from school. The first couple of days she'd been hiding in the cabin, but she knew she had to get outside soon, if not for the fresh air, then for some groceries.

She'd returned from the store with three bags, enough to keep her going for some time, Molly had run into her old friend Annabelle, and had agreed to go for lunch with her someday soon. It was lovely to see Annabelle again, and Molly had enjoyed the lunch, they'd chatted, and she had seemed pleasantly interested in Molly's chosen line of work.

Annabelle had told Molly about her upcoming wedding and the engagement party she was having in a little over a week, she had insisted that Molly came, she knew from their years in school that Molly was not much for social gatherings, but Annabelle was persistent and free spirited, and she'd always had a knack for persuading Molly into all sorts of mischief. Molly giggled as she thought of her friend.

A week had gone by, and Molly was happy she'd chosen to leave so quickly, and while John and Mary were still on their honeymoon, she knew they'd come looking for her when they returned, but she was happy _he _didn't seem to be puzzled by her sudden disappearance. She did of course suspect the married couple would force him into looking for her, she just crossed her fingers it would take them a while to do so.

Two days before the engagement party Molly received a text on her newly acquired telephone, it was from Annabelle, apparently she'd received a new designer dress in her shop, Molly thought quietly to herself that Annabelle was lucky she owned a dress shop; it would be easy to find a cheap wedding dress. Molly entered Annabelle's store and had to hold in a gasp, the dress was beautiful, "wow Annabelle, I-I don't know what to say," Molly stammered.

"We're going to make you so gorgeous every single guy, and maybe even some of the married guys will want to take you home, you need to forget that guy, and a good shag would probably help," her friend laughed, Molly knew her cheeks had turned red, but she couldn't suppress a small giggle as her friend rambled on.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Mabel and Karla for helping me detailing the dress Molly is wearing, it's a Zuhair Mrad dress btw, and it's utterly gorgeous.**

**Also i'm sorry it took me some time to write this chapter, but i've had a friend over, so i've been a tiny bit busy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sherlock went to the morgue at St. Barts. he was going to talk to Mike, the man had been avoiding Sherlock for a while now, so obviously he knew where Molly had gone to, and why, which was probably why he'd only found an intern, not giving up Molly's job permanently to someone else. He walked through the doors and saw Mike scurry quickly into his office.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, this was going to be ghastly, not only was he forced to go looking for someone who'd obviously come back due to her job, but also because he knew it would be dreadful to have to see Molly all cried out, he hated sentiment, and tried to evade it as much as possible.

"Mike tell, me where she is," the detective demanded. "I-I uhm, I don't know what you're talking about Sherlock." The doctor stammered before trying to leave, Sherlock stopped him, he'd walked in front of the poor man, now beginning to sweat nervously, "Sherlock for god's sake, she left because she's trying to get over YOU, why do you think she haven't even told any of her friends?," the small man burst out angrily, leaving the detective behind as he stormed out of the door.

Sherlock froze, oblivious as he was to others feelings, he didn't give another thought to the doctors words. Sherlock just shrugged, and went to her office, there had to be some clue there. He searched through her things, and finally he found something useful, it was a picture of Molly, two people Sherlock supposed was her parents, and a dog, the detective felt a pang of sadness, the dog looked very much like his old dog Redbeard.

'_Me, mom, dad, and Scotty,_' Sherlock had turned the picture to find the inscription on the back, he turned back to the picture itself, and could just make out the name of the cabin. He faintly remembered Molly mentioning it, he knew it wouldn't take him long to be able to give John and Mary an answer to Molly whereabouts, and now he could return to more important matters.

John and Mary had other plans though; John insisted on dragging the detective with him to get Molly back home, much to the annoyance of Sherlock, he knew though that his friend wouldn't back down, so the next morning he and John got on a train, with the goal of getting Molly back home where she belonged.

John found their compartment and sat down, he'd been up late so he decided to take a nap, Sherlock was in a foul mood, he stared out the window, pouting and thinking of all the things he could be doing right now, instead of going to find Molly, sure, she was the best pathologist, and she was the only one easy enough to charm into getting him what he needed, but the thought of her crying made the detective uncomfortable.

The trip took a couple of hours, but by 10 AM they excited the train onto the small train station, the two men went to find a taxi, John gave the address to the driver, and he took off. The trip didn't take long, and the detective went straight to the door and knocked, but there was no answer. Sherlock found his pick before John could protest, and let himself in.

Sherlock looked around the tiny cottage, it was comfy, just Molly's style. 'Oh it's nice here, I wonder where she's gone to,' John said while looking around in the kitchen. 'She's out, she's going to an engagement party tonight' Sherlock stated, having seen the invitation on the table in the living room, 'she's probably out looking for some dreadful dress' he finished, leaving John to scowl at him.

'We might as well leave; we'll find a couple of rooms on the motel near the train stations, and we'll come back tomorrow,' the detective stated before going back outside, John followed, and he made sure Sherlock locked the door, leaving everything as it was.

The two men spend most of the time discussing one of their most recent cases, but suddenly the detective decided they should go to the engagement party, he had a few new disguises he wanted to try out, and this was the perfect opportunity. John didn't agree, but knew Sherlock would most likely go anyways, so he decided it best he went too, just to keep Sherlock out of trouble.

They arrived at the party, and Sherlock as always lied smoothly to get them inside the house, it was a big villa, very elegant, and it was decorated beautifully for the occasion. The party had already started, and they seemed to have hired a live band since a lady was singing. Sherlock scrunched his eyes, he knew the voice of the person singing, and he walked around the corner.

Sherlock spotted Molly on the stage, the smooth fabric of her dress clung to her body, and the flowery lace encircled her shoulders and back, almost an illusion of frost, it was a deep amethyst colour and a slit exposed her long newly shaved legs. She was singing a song he didn't recognise, he paid attention to the lyrics;

_Some people fight, some people fall  
Others pretend they don't care at all  
If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you  
The day that you fall I'll be right behind you  
To pick up the pieces_

If you don't believe me  
Then just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies

John looked at Sherlock, the detective had closed his eyes, and John couldn't help but grin a little, he looked like he truly enjoyed the wondrous and surprisingly beautiful voice of Miss Molly Hooper, John looked at her, he could see a small tear forming in her eye, and he knew she was still not over Sherlock, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Soon the song was over and she stepped down from the stage, the room had erupted in applaud, and she was embraced by a young gorgeous woman with tears in her eyes, whom John suspected was the future bride, he watched Molly smile, before she caught his eye. Her eyes grew stern, and she mouthed something, before walking towards him and Sherlock.

She grabbed the two men and walked them out of the room, before turning to look at them. 'I can't believe you, what are you doing here,' her voice slightly raised, she wasn't happy at all. Sherlock just looked uninterested at her, 'you look different, I don't like it,' he stated, getting a harsh look from John. 'Well then its damn well good I didn't do it for you' she spat before turning and leaving them at the door.

John looked at Sherlock, and all of a sudden he couldn't help himself from laughing, the detective looked absolutely shocked and nonplussed, John felt tears pricking, and he soon started crying from the laughter, he was still chuckling as they left the house, and John swore he heard Sherlock tell him to 'kindly shut his mouth.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is finally here ^^ I apologise for any spelling mistakes, I realise I made a few in the last chapter -.- which annoys me, but sadly I am no where near perfect in my spelling, so I hope you can forgive me. Please as always leave me some of your wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me 3**

Chapter 4

Molly woke up very early; she groaned and stretched her body before turning her head to the clock on the nightstand. She rubbed her eyes eventually gathering the will to sit, a couple of minutes she got up and went to put on some clothes.

She rummaged through the closet, there was nothing she felt like wearing, suddenly she decided she should go buy a whole new wardrobe, she was trying to turn her life around, trying to leave Sherlock behind and all that, maybe she needed something new to make it final.

She threw on a random pair of pants, and a comfortable cosy shirt before leaving to the tiny kitchen, she looked at the invitation for tonight's engagement party, she would have to go by Annabelle's store to get her dress, Molly hadn't even seen it yet, but she'd been assured it was gorgeous, and just her style.

After eating a toast and drinking a cup og tea, Molly picked up her bag, keys, phone, and her jacket, and she walked out the house locking the door after her. She went to town with the shopping mall as her destination, she went into the first store she found interesting and started searching through the racks.

She'd found and tried on a bunch of stuff, and left the store with three bags of new clothes, she shifted through a few more stores and acquired two more bags, she felt good about herself, she'd chosen clothes that weren't normally her style, but she'd still felt surprisingly comfortable in them.

Her phone beeped and she looked at the screen, **'Molly I heard you were in town, I could really use a friend! Jonathan.' **Molly smiled, Jonathan had been a great friend of hers in school, besides Annabelle, he'd actually been her only friend. **'I'm just going to swing by Annabelle's, i'll be there in 30 minutes, you know where the spare key is. Molly x'**

Molly walked quickly to Annabelle's store, she watched her friend through the window, she was busy with a customer, but she quickly spotted Molly and waved her inside. 'Ah Molly finally' she said, smiling at her, 'i'll be out with your dress in two seconds, just let me finish here.' Annabelle returned her attention to the young women at her side.

Molly sat down and waited, she looked around the tiny store, the dresses were beautiful, much more than anything Molly had ever seen. Annabelle finished and went through the tiny door leading to her storage room, she came back into the room and Molly's mouth fell open. 'Oh, I-I can't wear that Annabelle,' the young pathologist stammered.

'Don't be stupid, of course you can, you have an absolutely gorgeous body, and it's about time you show it.' Annabelle said matter of factly, smirking at her silent friend. Molly had gotten up from her seat, she'd been running the soft fabric through her fingers for a couple of seconds, 'I don't know what to say Annabelle, it's gorgeous.' She breathed, Annabelle just smiled, 'I do have an ulterior plan' she finally admitted, Molly looked confusedly at her.

'I was hoping maybe you'd sing a song tonight, we have a live band and everything, I know you don't like being the centre of attention, but it would mean so much to me,' Annabelle said before catching her breath, she'd decided not to look directly at Molly, and was now occupied looking at her hands. Molly let out a sigh, 'I guess that's the least I could do, any preferences?' She asked her friend.

Annabelle had let her go after thanking her at least 11 times, Molly just shook her head, her friend had been right, she hated attention, but she felt she couldn't decline since Annabelle had found her such an amazing dress. She was making her way home with the dress, looking forward to seeing Jonathan, she smiled, it had been so long since they'd spent time together.

She walked through the door, and was met with a bone crushing hug, Molly giggled, Jonathans strong arms holding her tight in place. Her arms snaked around his waist, and she reciprocated the hug. 'It's so good to see you Molls,' Jonathan's voice was raspy 'we broke up,' he almost whispered.

Jonathan started crying silently against Molly's shoulder, she ran her hands over his back, comforting him as well as she could. His eyes finally dried out of tears, and Molly followed him as he walked towards the living room, she went to the kitchen to make some tea, she noticed her invitation for tonight had been moved, but didn't think much of it.

Jonathan and Molly talked for a good while before Molly had to start getting ready, she'd invited him as a plus one, but he didn't want to go, he'd rather just stay on her couch, maybe watch a movie and then fall asleep. He helped her with her hair, and stared at her with his mouth open as she re-entered the living room now in her dress. 'Wow Molly, there are no words, you look absolutely stunning.' He said still gaping at her.

Molly had blushed; she wasn't comfortable getting compliments, mostly due to one specific consulting detective who was more prone to finding some way to insult her, her self esteem had never been good, and after Sherlock had come into her life, it had barely been present.

Molly had let her hair hang, having curled it slightly, she wore minimal make up, the dress made the look complete, she didn't need anything to enhance its beauty. She walked into Annabelle's house, it was huge, and Molly knew that Annabelle's fiancé made good money, so it wasn't surprising.

Annabelle had greeted her, and a glass of champagne had been handed to her, she didn't know any of the people other than Annabelle, so she was very uncomfortable, she drank her champagne silently, but was soon ushered to the stage where she was about to sing.

Annabelle hadn't told her what to sing, so Molly had texted Annabelle after she'd gotten back to the cottage, it was a song she was happy to sing, it had been her favourite for a very long time, although it reminded her of a certain someone, it usually made her cry too, but that wasn't going to keep her from singing it.

She got on stage, her cheeks were blushing now that everyone was staring at her, and she closed her eyes for a second, breathing heavily before opening her eyes again. 'Hi everyone, my name is Molly and i'm a good friend of Annabelle's, I promised her i'd sing a song for you guys, so here I am,' Molly closed her eyes again, and started singing.

_Some people laugh, some people cry  
Some people live, some people die  
Some people run, right into the fire  
Some people hide their every desire  
But we are the lovers_

If you don't believe me  
Then just look into my eyes  
'because the heart never lies  


When she finally finished the song the room erupted in applause, she was greeted by Annabelle at the end of the small stage, and pulled into a hug, 'that was amazing Molly,' her friend said with tears in her eyes, Molly smiled, she turned her head to look at the guests, she was pleased that she hadn't started crying, and just as she was about to tell her friend not to worry, she spotted a man who looked all too familiar, all of a sudden she knew how her invitation had been moved.

'I can't bloody believe it, of all night's,' she mumbled, she was furious, she stomped over to him, now noticing John next to him, she knew why they were in town, John had obviously bullied Sherlock to go get her back, but that didn't make her any less mad.

Molly reached the two men and grabbed their arms, she dragged them out of the room and turned to look at them, she hoped the fire in her stomach reached her eyes, and she hoped they knew how very mad she was. John looked uneasy, but Sherlock as always looked bored.

'I can't believe you, what are you doing here?' She asked knowing her voice was shrill and loud, but not caring. 'You look different, I don't like it,' the detective told her indifferently. Which made the small pathologists anger even worse, 'well then its damn well good I didn't do it for you,' she shrieked before turning her back and ultimately leaving the party behind.

When she returned home Jonathan was asleep on the couch, she disposed of the dress and put on a t-shirt before going to bed, anger still clouding her mind, she knew she wouldn't get much sleep, but eventually her eyes dropped, and she had sweet dreams of strangling that "special" one.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to apologise for taking so long, but finally chapter 5 is here, I just wanted to say thank you for all the amazing reviews, and I can't wait to read more, so please leave your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sherlock and John had returned to their rooms, the consulting detective was moody, he'd been sure his disguise had been impeccable, he'd come to the conclusion that John had messed it up somehow. John had gone to bed while Sherlock was in his room, still awake, and in his mind palace.

The night passed by and there was a knock on Sherlocks door, 'Sherlock get out of your chair, we're going to see Molly,' John had raised his voice, making sure that Sherlock heard it. The detective whined and rolled his eyes, sure Molly was the most competent pathologist in London, possibly in the whole of Great Britain, but she'd get back eventually, she always did.

John had been knocking on the door for ten minutes before Sherlock opened it and joined him. They'd decided to walk to Molly's cottage, it was after all only 15 minutes away, the wind was brisk and chilly, but neither of the men minded. Before long John was knocking on her door, but to both men's surprise, she wasn't the one to open it. A man in boxer briefs stood before them.

'Who is it,' Molly asked as she came out wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and a pair of red lacy knickers, she stretched showing a touch of her skin before looking up to see who the visitors were. 'Oh it's you,' she said, disappointedly, as she walked to the door grabbing a robe from a hook on the wall.

'Really Molly, a one night stand, I never took you for being a slut,' Sherlock said tediously, John's mouth was agape, the strange man stood frozen, but Molly was furious, her body was like fire, and she was getting very close to hitting him, she took a few deep breaths, walked closer to the door, 'please come inside John, it's rather chilly outside, Sherlock, you'd better stay outside.' Molly said calmly, she looked straight into the eyes of Sherlock Holmes, 'you always miss something, don't you Sherlock?' She smiled at him before closing the door on him, leaving him outside in the cold to fend for himself.

The detective was puzzled, he hadn't missed anything, it was quite clear that Molly had been mad at him last night, and that she'd obviously found the first guy to try and make him jealous, he shook his head, sad, silly, Molly, she should know better by now.

Inside Molly had made tea for the remaining people, Jonathan had dressed, and John was sitting in a very comfortable chair. Molly left the room to put on some more clothes, having realised she felt a bit uncomfortable wearing just her robe in front of John.

'I'm a friend of Molly's, we grew up together, I texted her yesterday asking if it was true she was back for a while. You see, my boyfriend and I just broke up, and Molly was always so supportive of me.' Jonathan explained, and John suddenly knew what Molly had meant, Sherlock had indeed missed something, Molly came back out now fully dressed and John started his speech of how they all needed her back at Bart's.

After an hour of negotiating John had finally managed to talk her into returning with him and Sherlock later that day, 'oh but Jonathan, are you going to be okay?' Molly asked nervously, Jonathan gave her a reassuringly smile, 'i'll be perfectly fine Molly, thank you for letting me stay,' he hugged her close before packing his things. He said goodbye to John, a handshake to be polite, and left. He gave a nod to Sherlock, before shaking his head at the obviously clueless detective.

'I'm just going to have to pack, and I need to go by my friends store and give her back the dress, it was only on loan,' Molly explained. John nodded; he waved to Molly as he also left her small cottage. 'You're a git, did you know that,' John asked the detective coldly, 'oh and Molly was right, you missed.' He added, smiling at the confused look he got from Sherlock.

Later that night they all met at the train station, John and Sherlock watched as Molly stepped out of her taxi, the driver went and got her luggage from the trunk of his car, and John ran to her aid, helping her with the suitcase.

Sherlock took a long look at the pathologist, she looked somewhat different to him, but he couldn't say what it was that made her different, this fact annoyed him a great deal, he'd always been able to deduce her, at least he had been before his fall, lately he'd found himself to be surprised by her more and more often, firstly she didn't seem to have been in a bad mood about her break up, she seemed happy. Secondly, she stood up to him now, she didn't stutter, she barely even blushed under his stare, and she didn't let him manipulate her.

Sherlock was startled from his thoughts when John put a hand on his shoulder, 'the train is here Sherlock,' he simply stated. Molly walked straight past the detective, determined not to look at him, she was still angry, and she'd only agreed to return because she missed Mary, and her cat Toby.

John and Sherlock followed Molly as she led the way to their compartment, they had it to themselves for the trip, Sherlock was in his mind palace, John slept as he had done on the way there, and dreaming sweet dreams of his wife, and Molly was staring occupied out of the window, her chin was on her hand, she took a sideways glance at Sherlock, and felt the anger swelling up inside her again, she knew she was well on her way to getting over Sherlock Holmes.

Molly found the trip to be long and dreary, she couldn't remember it being this long on her way there, after an hour of staring out the window, her eyes slowly dropped, and before long her breathing had slowed down, and she was sleeping, Sherlock opened his eyes, there had been a sudden change in the compartment, and he soon realised it was because Molly wasn't making annoyed puffs of breath every few minutes, he watched as her chest rose and fell simultaneously, her face finally peaceful.

Soon they were back in London, after having watched Molly for a while Sherlock had gone back to his mind palace, thinking about nothing in particular, John had snorted out of his sleep shortly before their arrival, he'd gently nudged Molly out of her sleep, and given Sherlock a push alerting him of their approaching arrival.

The three people parted after leaving the train, Molly got a taxi, and as soon she'd arrived home she called up Mike to tell him she was back, looking forward to getting back to work. John had left for his and Mary's apartment, and he was greeted lovingly by his wonderful wife. Sherlock found himself walking back to 221B Baker Street, neither John nor Molly had told what he'd missed, so he was taking some time going through the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise once again for taking some time with this chapter, i've had an exam -.- and work, which sadly means that I don't ave a lot of time (thankfully I go on holiday next week) this might just be my favourite chapter so far, so I really hope you guys like it too, as always, please leave your wonderful reviews, they make my day :D :D :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

The life of Sherlock Holmes had gone by, he'd been on a case demanding him to go back on drugs, Molly had slapped him, the detective had been very surprised at the sudden feel of her hands against his cheek, so of course when she slapped him twice more he was as close to shock as he'd ever been, he knew Molly, and she was never one for violence.

He'd been shot by Johns wife, he'd shot someone, and he was on an airplane away from the life he'd barely even returned to, when he got the call from Mycroft. His brother had explained nothing other than the fact that he was returning because England needed him. He got off the plane and he could tell John was tense, his brother was on edge. 'Okay, i'm back, why does England need me?' He asked annoyed, wondering if it was all a joke, he froze when Mycroft answered, 'Moriarty is back.'

Sherlocks mind started racing, how could he have survived, who helped him, and most importantly he thought of his friends, he needed to get them all to safety, John, Mrs. Hudson, and Gavin. 'Mycroft, we need a safe place, no one's going to get hurt because of me.' He stated before going straight to the car, expecting his brother and John to follow, they did.

A couple of hours had gone by, Mycroft had sent one of his black cars for Mrs. Hudson, and they'd all gone the NSY, Sherlock had been in his mind palace but had now started pacing, he was frustrated, he saw Moriarty shoot himself, how could he have survived. John was frustrated too, he kept thinking something was missing, or someone, but he just couldn't think of what, or who.

An hour more went by when John jumped out of his chair, fear painted clearly on his face, the others looked quickly to the sudden movement from the doctor, all confused at the look of utter terror. 'Sherlock,' he yelled, 'how could we forget, how could we be so stupid?' He asked, upset at Sherlocks idiocy. John had caught Sherlocks attention; he looked puzzled at the doctor.

'Think Sherlock, think. Moriarty is clever; don't you suppose he's figured out who helped you?' John asked, 'Helped me?' Sherlock asked perplexed. John was just staring at Sherlock, waiting for him to realise, a minute went by and the detective was deep in thought, another minute passed, and so did a third, it took a total of ten minutes before Sherlocks eyes went wide, his face went white, and he looked scared to death.

The others apart from John stared confused at the detective, and then confused at the doctor, Sherlock felt sick, he had no idea as to how he could have forgotten Molly, he texted her, once, twice, three times before calling her, no answer. He could feel the sweat starting to run down his face, and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

Lestrade had sent some men to molly's apartment, and St. Bart's. after john had told them what was going on, they came back with nothing, no sight of Molly anywhere, her colleagues at Bart's hadn't seen her since she'd gone home, nor had they heard from her, her apartment had been empty, no sign of her arrival there.

Sherlock was beside himself, he was going through all his memories of Molly, the way she used to blush when she saw him, her stutter that had subsided after his return, the look of hurt in her eyes when she'd seen his positive results of his drug test, he remembered it all, he was pacing, a couple of hours had passed since they'd realised she was missing, and no word had been heard.

A blood curling scream was heard, shaking everyone out of their trance, they all felt the goosebumps on their skin, no one knew where the scream had come from, until Sherlock looked at his phone, he went rigid. _'Don't you just adore her scream? JM' _Sherlock felt the anger boiling up in him, the scream sounded again, this time it was a picture, Molly was on the floor in a dark room, there was blood everywhere, and her eyes were closed, another text came _'I told you i'd burn the heart out of you, and the little bitch helped you! JM'_

'I have to find her, I need to find her,' Sherlock stated, leaving for the door, his brothers hand stopped him, 'you're not going anywhere Sherlock, it's too dangerous,' Mycroft was stern, and he had no intentions of letting Sherlock go. Mycroft had sent out some of his best men, they'd find the pathologist.

Sherlock was pacing again, he was unsure of how much time had passed since Moriarty's return, unsure of how long it had been since Molly had been taken, unsure if she was even still alive, he told himself he was simply scared for her life since she was the only one letting him into her morgue. John and his wife were watching the detective; both of them knew differently, John had never seen Sherlock so frustrated, and quite frankly it was scaring the good doctor.

Sherlocks phone suddenly rang, he picked it up and accepted the call, leaving it on speakerphone, 'S-Sherlock,' he heard the ragged breath of Molly, it was like time stood still, her voice was low and broken, Sherlock caught his breath, he didn't know what was happening, but he could still hear her, some of Mycroft's men grabbed the phone from his hand, they plugged it into a machine, and soon they had a location.

Everything happened in a blur, they were in a car, speeding through London, Sherlock was being dragged out of the car, before coming to his senses, he ran towards the building, roaming through it, opening doors as fast as possible, he was so close to giving up hope when he opened one of the last doors in the building, Molly was on the floor next to the body of Moriarty. Sherlocks eyes scanned over his pathologist, she'd been beaten, he could see splinters in her right hand, she was still breathing, but just barely.

He ran to her side, her face was in his hands, when he looked at her fragile body a few of the words she had sung at her friends engagement party came to the detectives mind _'the day that you fall i'll be right behind you, to pick up the pieces,' _and she had been, Sherlock finally realised he had a heart, and that it beat only for Molly Hooper, who was dying slowly in his arms, he let out a scream of frustration and anger, and he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, he closed out the noises of his friends, and everyone else present, only leaving himself, Molly and his broken heart.


End file.
